I knew it!
by ElStark
Summary: The Hug from Clarke's point of view. ps. Let me know if you want Bellamy's too!


**How excited can someone be for a Hug between two fictional characters?**  
><strong> NOT ENOUGH and NEVER TOO MUCH<strong>

**Seriously, I think I never waited this much for an episode beside the special Felicity Smoak one in Arrow..**  
><strong>This is something that had been brewing in my head since the moment I saw the pictures.. I have some ideas for Ballamy's POV too, so let me know if you want to read that too!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

She wanted to scream, to kick something and throw punches. But most of all she wanted to cry.

If only she had the strength to do at least the latter..

Finally,there she was, reunited with the people of the ark, and they were dragging her like a sack of potatoes after beating the shit out of her.

Is this how was she going to die?

After all she'd been through, she was going to be murdered by her own people.. Again. First on the Ark and now on the ground, only now it seemed that they mistaken her for a grounder.. If the situation wasn't so tragic, she'd probably laugh.

She felt her arms being pulled up and strapped on something that felt like wood, and then there was nothing left to hold her. She dropped on her knees, the fall combined with the awkward position in which she was forced, sending waves of pain through all her body made her whimper.

Oh, what she'd do to end it here. She was so so tired.

_ I need you_.

She frowned trying to remember when she heard those words. Even thinking seemed so tiring..

_You may be a total ass, half the time but.. I need you._

Oh. Right. She was the one to have said those words to Bellamy.

_Bellamy_.

Another whimper escaped her lips.

What remained of the hundred now, where held captive by that psycho excuse of a leader in Mount Weather and they didn't suspect a thing. If they did what they did with the grounders she didn't even want to think of what those sick people would want to experiment with them, the space people.

Oh, Bellamy. If only he..

This time something that sounded more like a proper sob came out.

That day in the woods, she didn't tell him she needed him just to comfort him, she really did need him. Right Now most of all.

She needed to think of a plan to get her friends out of that nightmare of a place and he was the only one she knew she could trust completely to do whatever it'd take.

Clarke knew that there wasn't anyone else who would go to hell and back just to save their friends, beside Bellamy.

But now she was alone because he was dead.

No. She didn't know it for sure.

That was enough to spark a new hope and let her mind go to rest.

* * *

><p>After what seemed only a couple of minutes she felt her head gently being pulled up.<p>

She heard a gasp and then a sob. She opened her eyes closing them immediately as harsh light sent new waves of nausea. Yep, she definitely had a concussion.

"Clarke?"

That voice.

She tried again opening them slowly. It took a while to focus on the person in front of her but when she finally did, all Clarke could think of was that the concussion was even worse than she thought.

"Mom?"

"Oh My God! Clarke!" By now her mom was sobbing uncontrollably and if she wasn't so confused and afraid of what a breakdown would do to her aching body, she'd probably do the same.

She heard a lot of shuffling and suddenly there was nothing to prevent her to fall flat on the wet ground, but as she was readying herself for the contact, it never happened because something was holding her. She looked up. And this time she was sure.

"Mom is it really you?"

"Yes sweetheart, everything will be okay now, I promise."

That's when she passed out.

* * *

><p>When Clarke woke up it felt like she'd been runned by the ark itself. She tried to slowly adjust her eyes to the light. When she was confident enough that she wouldn't immediately throw up she tried to move her hands and bring them to touch her face. But winced as pain shot on her left arm from the cut that Anya gave her.<p>

Anya.

No. She couldn't cry. Not yet. She needed to get up.

Slowly but steadily Clarke begun to move and try to sit down. If she didn't have the knowledge that she had, she would probably just sit down already, but she knew better, after all she'd been through a sudden movement would probably send her on the ground and throw up all day, and she definitely had more important things to do. When she'd stood up and took some steps without feeling like the tent was spinning too much she heard someone come in.

"Well well well, look who came up to join the livings" Clarke spinned around and gasped.

"Raven! You're alive!" they reached for each other a little awkwardly as both of them didn't have full control of their bodies. Clarke held her tight, happy to see that at least one of her friends was alive.

"Yeah, patched and definitely alive" Raven smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, it was obvious that she suffered for not being able to move her leg. Clarke made a mental note to ask her mother if there wasn't really anything they could do to help her. "What happeed? Where's everyone?" she was about to answer when someone else came in.

"Clarke! You shouldn't be up, you need to rest!"

So.. Her mom was really alive.

No matter their divergences she'd really missed her and was really glad to see her alive, so she hugged her.

Clarke hugged her like when she used to back on the ark, when she'd have a bad dream and her mother would stay hours on her bed just to comfort her. When she pulled back she could tell her mother was trying very hard to get a grip on her emotions and look stern and professional.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out Raven smirking.

"You do really need to rest, God only knows what you've been through and..-"

"Mom no, I can't" she looked her mother in the eye "We need to move against Mount Weather"

A confused look crossed Abby's and Raven's faces but before Clarke could explain herself better, shouts echoed in the camp, distracting every thought. She moved towards the exit of the tent and as soon as she was out Abby was behind her ready to haul her back in, but she didn't, probably because of the look on her daughter's face.

She felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath coming too short.

Could it be really him?

She couldn't see him properly, he had his back on her but she was pretty sure she could recognise him anywhere. Then she saw a girl with long black hair and she lost all doubts.

"Bellamy!" it came out as a relieved whisper, that only her mother could've heard but somehow in that moment he turned and they eyes locked.

She felt her mouth curl up at the corners as she moved towards him picking up the pace as the distance become shorter and shorter. He looked frozen in place as he did not move but neither took his eyes off her, a million emotions playing in them. And then he was there just a couple of feet away and she jumped up to throw her arms around his neck, the force of the impact making him stumble back a little but soon enough, she felt his arms folding around her back and holding her so tightly she thought he'd never let her go again. And frankly she really wouldn't mind as she felt the same way.

"I knew it" she breathed. They clung to each other for a little while longer and then pulled away still maintaining some sort of contact as he took her face in his hands and she let hers rest on his shoulders.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, something that looked like confusion, relief and something else was all on his face.

"I knew it!" she repeated. "If someone could make it through, it was you." He grinned and the familiar smug little smile was there again

"Well, the same it could be said for you.." he cocked an eyebrow "You look like you faced an entire colony of grounders by yourself.."

Her ear-reaching grin faltered and she looked down, as she remembered all the things they had to do, but she wasn't alone now. Bellamy was here and everything would fall into place.

She looked up again but before she could say something he spoke first, the smile was still there but his eyes held the truth of his words "You have no idea of how happy I am that you're alive and standing, princess.." She smiled back

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea.." this time his smile did reach his eyes and she felt something flutter in her stomach.

A throat being cleared brought her to see their surroundings again, since the moment she spotted Bellamy all she had seen was only him, and stepped away feeling immediately cold as soon as no part of their bodies were touching. She looked at the direction of where the noise came and her eyes landed on Octavia. She had a huge grin and was shaking her head.

"Who would have said it, you two hugging? That's something that will make history!"

Clarke laughed while Bellamy rolled his eyes and punched her sister playfully.

"Well I feel like hugging today, so Com'ere" Clarke said pulling her friend and holding her tight, rocking them left and right.

When she let go it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heart.

Her hand ached to reach and grab Bellamy's hand so before she thought better of it she grabbed it and for not make things awkward she took Octavia's too.

"Come, We have to save our friends, now."

The two siblings nodded and followed her in the tent.


End file.
